In a conventional ozonizer, plate electrodes or tubular electrodes are used to provide corona discharge, and air passes through the corona discharge space defined by the electrodes, so that oxygen is converted into ozone. There is provided another type of conventional ozonizer in which one of the electrodes is of movable type, and electric discharge space is defined between the movable electrode and a stationary electrode.
According to such conventional ozonizers it is difficult to process air in the electrical discharge space if the ozonizer is small in size. For example, dusts or moisture contained in the air may be adhered to the electrode surface, so that hydrogen compound is formed. As a result, ozone generating efficiency may be lowered. Further, the hydrogen compound may accidentally perform electrical current collection, so that stabilized ozone generation may not be obtainable by a compact ozonizer.
A conventional rotary type ozonizer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 125606/1983. In the publication, on one side of a motor is provided an ozone generating portion while on the other side of the motor is provided a sirocco fan for supplying compressed air into the ozone generating portion. The ozone generating portion comprises a rotor serving as a rotary electrode and a cylindrical body serving as a stationary electrode.
In the above conventional ozonizer, the sirocco fan, the motor and the ozone generating portion are all separated from one another. Therefore, a compact ozonizer may not be obtainable. Particularly, the sirocco fan as a compressed air source requires large volume, so that overall apparatus becomes bulky. Further, sufficient sealability may not be attainable at the rotary portion, to inadvertently provide ozone leakage.
Furthermore, the cylindrical body which serves as the stationary electrode is heated by the high voltage current, which degrades ozone generating efficiency, and a cooling means may be required to cool the cylindrical body. Moreover, a duct is required to provide fluid communication between the sirocco fan and the cylindrical body, so that large numbers of mechanical parts are required to render the resultant apparatus being bulky. Therefore, each apparatus is incapable of installing on a small size electrical equipment such as a refrigerator.